Ages of Love
by YoshimiDarkness
Summary: Ever since she was a naive child, Sakura always thought of her teacher as strange. What kind of meaning lied behind his cold eyes? And as the years passed by through darker times... she never realized until now what they meant to each other.SakuraxKakashi
1. Chapter 1

Ages of Love.

Chapter 1. +~A single Day of Memory~+

Playfully I sat down and rolled my fingers over the dry, soft yet shimmering sand. The waters of the sea leaned a soothing sound to my ear, as I could feel my toes of my left foot becoming wet. I turned my head because of the tingeling. My pink, long wavy hair got caught by the wind, flowing gracefully.

The trees were dancing quite shyly in some way. In this time of summer they seemed to match my green eyes very precisely.

Suddenly steps were coming closer from behind. I didn't really bother, so I just continued to shape something in the sand. Then a voice was heard. Someone wanted to speak to me.

"hey, little girl," a man said, standing behind me. His voice sounded quite dark and a bit fading. I recognized it and turned my head halfway to look at him. He had a black mask over his mouth and left eye. He smiled under that mask towards me. "I see you're alone. Where are your parents?"

Typical adults, I thought to myself and looked down at the sand again. They never let me be. I was tired of my parents always pushing me around all the time and telling me what to do, and now this guy? Wouldn't surprise me if they sent him to look after me. I've heard rumours of this one after all.

"home…" I mumbled.

The man then walked over to me and sat down in the sand in front of me. "If you want it to look like a castle then do it this way" he started drawing in the sand with his fingers. He was fast, and the picture became stunning. In the meanwhile he was humming in such a sweet melody that it made my eyes look up at him. It sounded sad, yet just too beautiful to be true. But didn't I know this melody? It felt so familiar.

Suddenly, he stopped… and I had found myself paralyzed for a moment because of the abrupt ending of the song.

"there," he said. I looked down and saw such a fantastic royal castle of mystics. Wow, I thought so happily I almost screamed it out loud.

"how did you do that?"

"hm? I just showed you."

A silence occurred, and I felt a bit stupid for a moment. Oh yeah, his humming made me completely distracted. And now he was laughing.

"You will have to work on your concentration if you're gonna be my student."

"student?" I said, a bit surprised. Then I knew. "so you're kakashi?"

He nodded. "I'll be your teacher soon. How old are you?"

"eleven."

"ah, then just one more year to go."

"you must be sooo old, I mean just look at your hair it's white!"

~animefall~ Kakashi just fell to the ground because of a horrible comment. I just stared at him, and was wondering what was wrong.

"you don't look so old in your skin though." I continued carefully. He let out a big sigh, but smiled. "that's because I'm 22."

"oh…"

Kakashi laid there, and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun in the sand. I thought he looked kind of funny with that mask.

"why do you have so much cloth in your face?"

He didn't seem to wanna answer me so I was close to ask again, but then he just replied shortly. "Even someone like me has secrets."

"I wanna know." I crept closer and was going to touch the mask when a deadly and fast move went invisible before my eyes as I felt a strong grip around my wrist. Kakashi was sitting up, and his eyes were serious, staring into mine. Startled I didn't know what to say.

Then he turned normal again with a smile.

"Careful, Sakura. Don't ever do that unless I give you my permission." It took awhile before he let go of my wrist. Then he innocently put his arm behind his head, scratching it with a small grin. I thought it was really scary how his mood could change in such an instant. I stood up.

"I think I should go now... thanks for helping with the castle... bye." I started running.

Kakashi looked up at the blue sky. Then he let his eyes watch me run until I wasn't in a range of sight anymore. Even though it was too late, he waved his hand ridiculously…

On my way home through the forests the wind catched up so the leaves were falling. My hair got in my face so I had to stop running and put the hair backwards again. When I could see clearly again a soft pink flower, a bit rose-like was laying in the green grass a step away from me. Huh? There are no sakura trees around here…

At home I got scolded by mother for being out too long. She told me father would have to make a serious conversation with me again. I just sighed and had to excuse myself.

Meanwhile mother was making dinner I took the sakura flower and put it in a wase of water. I put it on the table. It was beautiful when the late and red sunlight was shining through the window against it. Out of the blue my lips were humming on a sweet melody.

My mother turned around surprised.

"so you've heard your song?"

I stopped and looked at her, pretty confused. "what do you mean "my song"?".

"that song is very well known. It's name is Sakura. Your name."

In deep silence I stared at her, very surprised.

Kakashi was singing that song…

Hopeful I ran with the flower in my hands. The white dress I was dressed by was flowing wildly like my pink hair. Desperately I found a teacher named Iruka. I knew him well and asked him about Kakashi, where he is. Iruka pointed with his thumb. "the meadow," he answered.

I continued running, while really trying to catch my breath and hold on so I wouldn't stop running until I reached my destination. The sun was on it's way down, but I knew I'd make it in time.

I spotted a figure with spiky white-silvery hair dressed in dark clothes. The wind was blowing so the meadow was flowing soothingly in gold. I stood still and kakashi could hear my strong breathing. He turned around, looking at me who was completely devastated because of my effort of coming here.

Soon, I straightend up, looking at him with my green eyes who were shimmering by the light. There was not a sound from Kakashi. He didn't say anything at all. He was only waiting to see what my reason could be.

"I… I wanted you to have this!" I said fast and held up the Sakura flower. Kakashi let his eyes watch upon it. I don't why, but his silence made me quite nervous. I took a deep breath. "Thank you for singing my song." A smile was shown on my lips. Kakashi studied my face, and very soon he was smiling too with all of his heart. He let his hand touch the flower, still holding it there, we were both touching each others fingers. His skin was warm… I thought they'd be cold because of his cold colour in his eyes.

Instead mine were cold like ice.

And he continued smiling…


	2. Chapter 2

+"~Chapter 2. ~"+

A year and a half have passed. Hmm… I'm soon thirteen it seems.

I looked at my mirror in my room, fixing my hair. Today I put it up in a high and spiky ponytail so it wouldn't get in my way.

It was a normal day and it was time for the academy. One of my friends, named Ino, accompanied me on the way.

Finally there, we all sat down by the benches. The teacher Iruka stood in front of class as usual and held a speech. As he was talking about boring stuff I was concentrating on my writing in my sketchbook. I drew symbols and made poems for them. Since reality get's tiredsome now and then this was my mind of peace.

A disturbing loud voice echoed through the room. It was Naruto, of course. But what was really waking me up was that he was shouting in an exciting tune of getting new teachers for each team. Before I knew it there was a new teacher standing by the window. The sun made his mask glance for a second as he stepped forward. Iruka introduced Kakashi, and I could feel the room getting tense. All students were probably thinking he looked dark and cool. I had actually forgotten that I was going to be one of Kakashi's pupils. I hadn't seen him anywhere since the day I acted really girly and silly giving him a flower for singing the "Sakura" song.

My thoughts went somewhere else as my eyes got stuck upon black hair, a blue shirt and a pair of shorts that a special boy in my class was wearing. His eyes were almost black and he was quiet and mysterious as always. My heart was pounding for that guy named Sasuke. I wondered if I'd ever be courageous enough to tell him how I feel someday. Every girl were screaming for him, though. Even so, it doesn't prevent me from trying. Better try than never do anything about it. Suddenly I entered a dream state…

"hey!"

I almost jumped into the air by surprise and turned my head really fast by the definite voice. Kakashi was standing right there next to me. Startled I was just meeting his eyes while I was feeling quite unsecure for the moment.

"What did I tell you about concentraion?" he continued in a lower voice.

"s-sorry, sensei..!" was all that came out of my mouth, as I rememberd the day how he had been laughing at me, telling me my concentration was no good. And he was so right about it too. There was a small silence and he was still standing there. Then he smiled secretly for some reason.

"hi." he sneered ironicly and walked again to bring out the tests for the remaining students. Some were staring at me, thinking it was really weird how it almost seemed as if the teacher knew me. I tried to ignore it and just started examining my test instead.

Gah got damn it was hard… I didn't study properly yesterday! Will I really be alright for the future exams if I keep this up?

After the tests the academy ended for today, probably due to our long training earlier this week for the more advanced steps inside of the E-rank jutsus. Iruka is being more serious with us now because we're drawing closer to the Gunin exams. It was really nice having such a soft day since I tried my hardest to learn the techniques, especially when I also couldn't drag my eyes of Sasuke at the same time...

Maybe I could get a chance to talk to him today? He was walking out through the entrance and I hurried after him. I came outside and before I could say something to him I felt a small knock by a finger untop of my head. I turned around. Kakashi was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Sakura."

"uh yeah?"

"On which team are you on?"

I got question marks above me like raining clouds. Team? We had announced them already? Kakashi's eyes saw straight through me and let out a deep and tired sigh.

"You're with Naruto and Sasuke. Team seven." he told me, a bit annoyed.

When I heard the name Sasuke I actually felt like screaming until I'd lose my voice out of excitement.

"Really?!" I gasped.

"hmm...well I didn't think your "daydreaming" would last up to this age. For becoming a great Ninja one day, why don't you take this as a good advice;" Kakashi lift up his finger into the air as a gesture of getting my attention. "In the middle of a troublesome situation, clear your mind and time will tell your heart what kind of action you must make."

wow, I thought and let out a small laugh and looked at him with puppy eyes. "Are you always this poetic when you're angry, teacher?"

Kakashi actually smiled and said;

"of course I am."

In my point of view Kakashi was kinda random.

The first mission/training by him we got to do the other day was extremely hard, harder than what the other teachers did! And he was making us three getting up early in the morning, saying he'll be there, and get's there several hours too late. I mean… that doesn't only piss me off.

Two weeks later it was close to dawn and my team camped out in the woods around a fire. Naruto still put extreme effort to hurt Kakashi but it was no use. Kakashi was reading a book meanwhile blocking Naruto's moves. I looked to the side and saw Sasuke sitting there against a tree, thinking very deeply with a vengeful face. I tried to speak with him, but he rejects me right away and tells me I'm annoying and weak. It made me both depressed and angry, because the truth is I'm not weak at all. Just wait until the day my inner self will be brought to life… I know it's there. Somewhere inside of me.

Soon, the loud naruto and the teasing kakashi was going too far on my nerves. I gritted my teeth and made a fast move towards the book kakashi was holding. I managed to grab my fingers around it and pulled it out of his hands. Suddenly Kakashi's eyes widened and he went totally paralyzed. Naruto let out a huge roar.

"Now I got you open!" and he steered his punches with full power but then, just then Kakashi leaned one centimeter forward - not something he planned to do, just a reflex out of wonder when looking at me. This made Naruto fly forward violently with a crazy scream and he was flying hopelessly like a feather and got pretty much jammed into a tree between his legs. Ouch… that gotta hurt really bad…

"Sakura." Kakashi went serious. "give me that book."

"You didn't expect me to make a move, did ya, sensei!" I smirked, waving the book in the air irritating him. Well I didn't even notice when I didn't hold it anymore. The book was in his lap again. Confused I looked at my own hands. "you always do that." I muttered annoyed.

Kakashi was quiet, looking down, closing the book slowly. He put his hand in front of his forehead and eye almost as if he was embarrassed by something. "What's wrong?" I asked, now worried that I had made him extremely angry. "s-sorry if I -"

"no, nothing." he cut me off without looking at me. "seems like I was actually dreaming…" he sighed.

"huh??" I didn't know what to say. Did he just say that he had been dreaming? And he scolds me for doing that kind of thing! Still… a high class soldier/teacher shouldn't be able to catch off his guard by some dreaming, I mean he handled Naruto so well, didn't he? Or maybe that book was just his weakness… it says "flirting paradise" after all. -.-

"let me guess I don't even wanna know what you were dreaming about…" I said in a low voice with a sweat drop. Kakashi smiled innocently and his cheeks turned red for a moment.

"I could tell you anyway" ^^

"No!"

He just laughed at my reaction. "but for stealing my book, I'm gonna punish you tomorrow."

"oh! OH! Teach me more fighting tecniuqes aswell, Sensei!" Naruto begged and was circuling Kakashi hysterically as if the jamming between his legs didn't matter anymore. Kakashi closed his eyes and crossed his arms calmly.

"Naruto," he ordered. "get some sleep."

"Will you teach me?! Please, I beg of you, Sensei!!! Teach me!"

Kakashi slowly...very slowly... put his hands and fingers together...

~!!!**A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!!! **

And I bet you don't even wanna know what happened after that. O.o

We all spent our last night, and as soon as the sun was rising, coloring the sky between pastels of pink and orange, we were heading home. After everything Kakashi had put us through, it was finally time for us to return to the leaf village. Even though I knew I was going to do the gunin exam almost as soon as I get back, I couldn't help but feel relieved of being able to sleep in a soft bed again.

"Don't you think so too, Sasuke-kun?" I smiled when asking if he also thought it was going to be nice returning home. But he didn't even move a single muscle in that face. It suddenly felt so awkward when the silence continued to grow...

"Doesn't seem like he learned any social skills, huh?" Kakashi said bluntly while pulling a joke and a fact at the same time. Sasuke blushed greatly and turned his head away from us.

"Tsk."

Naruto was being all random walking with his feet directed to the sides. He made a huge space with his legs and looked like the letter "U" downwards. Kakashi couldn't help but lean over Naruto's shoulder. "oh, but I can tell that Naruto has visible skills unlike Sasuke. ^^ "

"Shut UP, you stupid old PERVERT!" Naruto exclaimed and curled up behind me as he continued screaming annoyingly at Kakashi with a pointing finger.

Overall it was back to the casual disagreement between us all. Kakashi did tell us that we were the worst group with split personalities he had ever had, and the fact, that we all passed was just unbelievable. Maybe it was pure luck?

All of a sudden Kakashi looked at me. I didn't notice it at first, but then I took my eyes off the ground and looked back at him. The cold color in his eyes were as mysterious as always. He continued to observe my green eyes, and I really wondered what went through his mind just like that. I didn't dare to really ask him, so in the end I was walking there pretty confused when he had turned his face straight forward again.

A couple of hours later the wind felt so refreshing, just like the way it blows near an ocean. The leaf village was not far away, and I could feel my heart stir at the thought of telling my parents that I passed the test.

Grey clouds were drawing closer above our heads, and Kakashi suddenly stopped. We did so automatically to his reaction. Did he sense something? I wondered. It was like the wind had taken a turn, cause the air brought a thickening and strange smell.

I went next to Kakashi and gazed into the leaf village curiously.

Then _time_ froze my veins. My eyes slowly widened into a shocking fear that made me feel and go absolutely numb. I couldn't even gasp. I just stood there like the others, paralyzed to the point that you couldn't even move a muscle,

...in order to _**tremble**_.


	3. Chapter 3

_NOTE: _Near the end of this chapter I'd advice you to listen to this song while reading: .com/watch?v=f-4dVrGSWN8&feature=related

Please check it out. It's a very touching song.

+"~Chapter 3~"+...... "_**Sakura Sakura" **_

The air was extremely hard to breathe. I stared endlessly at it, as if my eyes had gotten lost into a void that continued to suck me in with it's toxic drink of green and purple water. But there was a greater sickness inside this kind of fog that lingered inside our home. The drops of _red_.

Kakashi looked into the detailed scene, which we all did, even though we really couldn't comprehend it. On the cold and dark ground, limbs of _bodies_ were scattered around. The leaf village was full of ripped fabric, that melt together with the deep pools of blood.

I covered my mouth with my hands while frightening tears flowered up. "n...no..." Lost in confusion and fear I ran towards the village.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto bursted out. It woke Kakashi up immediately to his senses.

"SAKURA!" He ordered angrily as he had no other choice but to run after her. Naruto followed, as his eyes flicked into a reddish color, as the anger of the _nine tails fox _was slightly going to rise up within his body. Sasuke, however... stood by.

I should never have run in like that. I have absolutely no clue _why_, but my legs moved by their own, and I just couldn't stand the thought of my ...

I stumbled upon something and I fell forward abruptly to the ground while I cried out in suprise. I quickly got up on my knees, and looked over my shoulder to see what I had stumbled upon. The third hokage lied there with his mouth wide opened with his face revealing half the insides of rotten flesh. Terrified I screamed and crawled in great panic backwards of pulling my feet against the ground in front of me. Just like a pathetic worm all alone trying to get away from the stones in order to find some earth...

A hand gripped my left shoulder. I shrieked and got up on my feet throwing my arms around like a mad man. My heart pounding at a dangerous beat, my eyes so widened they could actually start to bleed any minute. I saw more and more bodies, the arms, the legs, the stomaches! It was a demon's work, the black magic of the devil it surely was. Something feasting so wildly, scattering around the intestines so...

"SAKURA!" Kakashi shouted straight into my face as he held my arms so tightly it would probably leave bruises, but I could neither hear nor feel. I continued growing crazy, kicking and screaming like a baby. Kakashi frowned and suddenly steered a slap against my cheek. My pink hair flowed to the side, covering my eyes. He then forced me to the ground, pinning my arms to the sides. He tightened the grip, trying to make me stop shaking. "Calm down." he ordered with a strong dominiation in his voice. "There's a reason you went through your training. It was to prepare you for extreme situations like this..." Almost lifeless, I met his determining expression. "You fucking think you're permitted to behave like this!"

I stopped breathing. For just a few seconds I did that... I gazed into his, almost black eyes now, colder than anytime before. After a little while, I slowly started to catch my breath again. Up and down, my breast went. I fought to keep the time and speed. I have to refind reality... this I continued to say inside my head. It was what Kakashi's face was telling me. _To find reality, whatever it looks like. _

A huge growl was heard, not too far away inside the village. Naruto grew claws, itching to rip something. And he knew perfectly well what he was gonna thirst and kill for. He did not care if he'd ever be able to turn back to normal. Naruto had already decided to lose himself into the beast he was about to become.

It was no good, and Kakashi was highly aware of it. Naruto's curse won't hold itself back now. Kakashi looked at my face. He saw that my expression was still dark, yet pale, somehow. The shock had of course not disappeared completely, but he knew he had no choice but to leave me here, alone. "Stay here." He cautiously let me go and stood up. Trying not to show his own rage, he silently watched Naruto from afar. Kakashi waited patiently. What in the world was responsible of all this? And he was about to find that answer. It was after all just around that corner, and Naruto was probably looking into it's eyes at this very moment. Even though I was completely emotionless at the time, I could slightly notice how Kakashi's body tensed. I focused on the grey sky, still lying there while I heard Kakashi walking away...

The house in front of Naruto suddenly crumbled into pieces as a huge and long tail of silvery and black skin revealed itself. The monster twisted around it's upper body that didn't have any arms or legs. It faced Naruto, looking down at him with a red tounge sticking out, dragging it in, and out again hissing defensivesly. The monstrous snake made it's own iris go thinner because of excitement, just like any other type of reptile. Naruto jumped up into the air and attacked furiously, soon going blind of the rage of the fox. The snake pulled it's tail into his direction, but missed and created an explosive hole in the ground as a result. Naruto therefore reached it and started scratching deep wounds underneath it's mouth near the neck. The snake hissed angrily, shaking Naruto off into the air. It opened it's mouth, revealing teeth of posion. With an unimaginable speed the snake snapped after Naruto. He just didn't have any control...

Arms wrapping around Naruto's stomach forced him falling down to the ground to the side of the snake in the very last second. The snake crashed into the earth with it's big head.

Kakashi did not really _save_ Naruto. In a matter of fact Kakashi knew that Naruto would probably be able to handle being bitten by the snake by now, or getting his left leg ripped off without any problem of getting weaker. What was even worse than the monster right now, was what was happening inside of Naruto's body. If the fox will reach out any further, it could kill Me and Sasuke and Kakashi himself in the process. No one might be able to survive.

Naruto bit Kakashi's right shoulder, causing him to bleed. Kakashi struggled to hold Naruto back as he continued scratching with his demon claws at Kakashi's stomache. Will he really be able to block Naruto and kill the snake at the very same time? Did he have any choice for that matter? Kakashi's foot went a few inches backwards because of Naruto trying to get Kakashi out of the way. Is this it? Has the leaf village fallen down into endless ruins? The snake prepared for the finishing strike. It was then Sasuke made his appearence. Kakashi's eyes went into suprise. Sasuke stood in front of the snake with a dark and vengeful face, as if he was remembering something while he stared into the monster's eyes. Before Kakashi had any chance to stop him, he had already made his move towards it.

It was raining now. I sat there on the ground with my head down. My hands didn't shake anymore. I had went numb like the thickest ice you just couldn't break, no matter how hard you try. I tried to get up, almost falling down again, but I made it at last to stand upon my own feet. I took a step carefully at a time, fighting to keep my cool. I should think about something else... but in the end I just thought... was that all I was capable of? I think I will admit, that I wouldn't really care, if I _died_ right now.

But who am I kidding? I stood still as I put my cold hand against the wet wood of a certain house. I didn't feel a thing, so you could say I'm a living dead person already. This was _my _house. The door was hanging to the side, completely destroyed. I gazed into the house that was filled with darkness. As I had already calculated the very first moment I reached the village... there just won't be any oppertunity anymore to tell my parents that I passed the test.

I fell down on my knees, powerless. Of course they didn't make it... they were there in front of me, but they had decided not to move.

It was all _over_.

Someone's arm pulled me close. "Don't look." Kakashi whispered as he slowly turned my head with his hand to face him instead. He was sitting down and held me tightly. My head lied heavily against his warm chest. But I don't know if I could really feel it... I started to sobb. My tears raining down my cheeks. Kakashi stroke my hair with his fingertips. He closed his eyes while he could feel my body shrug because of my silent sobbing.

Kakashi then took a breath. He put his lips against my ear and started to hum. This beautiful melody made me stunned. "Sakura sakura..." he sang it softly, so carefully. He began to rock me like a cradle, as an extra sort of comfort. My fingers started to shake again, and unkowingly my nails was gripping his clothes so tightly.

He continued singing it, until my body had fallen asleep, still and silent like the sea evermore dreaming. And he said it again so I could hear it in my dreams...

_Sakura sakura......._


End file.
